


where'd u go

by ComesForthInTheThaw



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Not fluffy AT ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComesForthInTheThaw/pseuds/ComesForthInTheThaw
Summary: Rue misses Jules.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 14





	where'd u go

Jules. Jules. Jules.

Ever since she’d left, Jules was a nagging itch in the center of Rue’s mind. The fact that she hadn’t texted her back in over a week didn’t help, nor did the fact that Rue had run out of drugs.

She just wanted her there next to her. She thought of all the times Rue had spooned her, Rue loved being the big spoon, and that sweet flowery smell that was never too overpowering when she'd kiss Jules's neck. God her warmth. She craved it all the time and it made her crazy. 

Rue had never felt so touch starved in her life. Her body felt achy and stiff and she needed to be touched. She needed connection but it felt like she'd never get it again. 

It was unbearable. So many questions tumbled through her head. Is Jules even alive? Does she hate me? Is she ever going to speak to me again? What do I do?

Maybe she just needed space. Clearly she did, but Rue wanted to hear her say it. She wanted to know that it wasn’t over. She wanted to know that they were okay. She wanted to know that Jules was okay.

She just didn’t want to push her even further away and it felt like sending anything at all would do that. She couldn’t let Jules know that she was thinking about her. If she did all the time they’d already spent apart would be wasted. She needed to show her that she didn’t need her, that she was alright on her own.

Rue looked around at her darkened room, clutter and filth all around her, candy wrappers, empty cheetoh bags, a pile of snotty tissues from all her crying bouts overflowing from her trash can.

She was a mess and she knew it, but knowing it didn’t make it any easier.

If anything it made it harder. Rue fell back onto her bed.

“Fuck me.” She said, peering at the ceiling.

She sighed.


End file.
